


Harmony

by naye



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye/pseuds/naye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment to be cherished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmony

Hakkai did not sing. There had been no music in his childhood, no singing. Maybe there had not been any reason to sing, maybe there just had not been any time. And as he grew older, he never dared to try. Not even once, not even when he felt like his heart was bursting with joy, ready to transform into light and music at any time. And then his heart was torn out, and any music that might have been within him was lost together with his humanity. So Hakkai did not sing.

He had never thought about this, until he discovered that Gojyo did. Mostly when he was drunk, and then loudly, with more enthusiasm than beauty. But sometimes he could hear the redhead hum quietly to himself, snatches of popular songs and half-remembered tunes from his childhood. Sometimes Gojyo smiled when he sang. And Hakkai began to wonder--

Sanzo, of course, had been raised among monks, who raised their voices to the heavens in praise and meditation every day. And Goku - well, Goku would try anything once, if it seemed like fun. He had never heard either of them sing, not until today.

For some inexplicable reason Goku and Gojyo had both gotten into insulting the other's singing abilities - maybe they were just that bored, or maybe they had run out of other things to insult. That had been the beginning of a musical duel of sorts, one that had made even Sanzo turn his head to look at the couple in the back. And not just to get a better aim at them either. The duel turned into a duet. Argument temporarily forgotten, they traded melodies with such ease that it seemed as if they had been doing nothing else for the past couple of months. It was easily more pleasant to listen to than their constant bickering, and that must have been the reason why Sanzo joined in. Surely there could have been no other explanation as to why the monk had added his voice to one of the harmonies that Gojyo and Goku were trying out, and surely that is why he had kept singing with them even when they changed songs.

The three voices started out trading verses, but had soon blended into perfect harmony, singing a song that was like their journey. And because Hakkai did not sing, he listened. He was the only one who did, him and his dragon. The music that was made for the first time today - and maybe the last time too, since harmony rarely came to stay for long in this company - echoed off craggy rocks and sandy soil to fade away into the vast blue sky above.

In Hakkai's heart, that sound of the three voices woven together around him in harmony would stay forever. And maybe one day, he too would sing.


End file.
